The Dark Medabot
by TheBestComicKing
Summary: One night, Erika and Brass was about to go home but they were jumped by the Rubber Robo Gangs. They we're in danger until a DARK KNIGHT came into action.


Disclaimer: I do not own anything that is written in this story.

The Dark Medabot

"Well we nothing today huh Brass," Erika looked at her loyal medabot/ friend, Brass.

"I guess so Ms. Erika," the sailor-multi replied. The two future reporters were just strolling down the dark streets, surrounded by noises of crickets. Earlier, they were trying to find some interesting scoops for their school newspapers. Unfortunately they fond nothing so they decided to home. They approached to their path home, the park. Oddly there was only one lamp working in the middle of the park. Suddenly when they approached underneath the lights, they heard leaves rustled around them.

"Brass did you hear something?" asked Erika, a little frightened.

"Yes Ms. Erika," responded Brass getting closer to Erika. The two froze under the lights. Then they started hearing someone running around, but Erika and Brass couldn't see whom it was.

"Is anyone there?" Erika called out. Then suddenly they heard this familiar laugh. It became louder, and coming closer to them.

"Ms. Erika look!" Brass pointed behind Erika. Erika turned around and saw four figures. They cam closer and closer to them until they two girls noticed who they were.

"The Rubber Robo Gangs! What do you creeps want!" exclaimed Erika. But Seaslug just laughed, like the usually mad man he is.

"What a dumb question!" Seaslug responded. "Are goal is one and only, retrieving the rare medal!"

"Well, you picked on the wrong bot, cause Brass doesn't have the rare medal on her!" yelled back Erika.

"Oh no, we're not taking her medal," said Shrimplip, taking out a meda-watch.

"We're taking your medabot in general as a bate for Metabee's rare medal!" Seaslug took out his mead-watch along with Gillgirl and Squidguts.

"Transport Medabot!" They all shouted, from their meda-watch, Shinsaber, Gokudo, Gobenkei, and Seagaru were summoned from their masters. Erika and Brass prepared themselves to battle.

"GO AND OBTAIN THAT MEDABOT!" Seaslug commanded as he laughed obnoxiously. Their medabots sprang into action. But suddenly a bat shaped boomerang flew towards the Rubber Robo Gang's medabots, knocking them all down by the head. "Hey who did that!" shouted Seaslug furiously. Everyone, including Erika and Brass, looked around the dark. No answer, But all of the sudden, Seagaru got caught some wire like rope by her tailish leg, and flew up to the tree, screaming.

"What happened Seagaru?" Gillgirl called for her medabot. No response but her medal fell off from the tree. Then again the bat shaped boomerang flew into the lamp, causing the whole area dark.

"What's going on Ms. Erika?" asked Brass.

"I don't know Brass," replied Erika.

Then in the dark Gokudo was tapped by the shoulder. He turned around but he didn't see anyone but a black fist smashing his optics.

"Head damage 100% Medal Ejected," called out Shrimplip's meda-watch.

"What just happened?" he panicked. Seaslug became agitated.

"SHOW YOURSELF, YOU COWARD! WHO ARE YOU!" he demanded. Next, Gobenkei throat was grabbed, and Squidguts heard his scream and the sound of his medabot being beaten.

"Torso and Head damage 100% Medal Ejected," called Squidgut's meda-watch.

"Boss I scared," he cried. Seaslug became a little frightened too. Even Erika and Brass became frightened. Then the two got their attention when a spark came out from the dark.

"Look Ms. Erika!" Brass exclaimed. The spark came from Shinsaber's sword. He was fighting someone. Erika set up her camera to flash and pointed at Shinsaber. She took a picture and the flash showed them a brief look of Shinsaber's opponent. It was a medabot, with a black cape, and a bat like figure. Erika took more pictures. The sparks came from Shinsaber's sword and the medabot's foot and he blades from his forearm. But the sparks stopped coming when the medabot socks Shinsaber by his jaws.

"Head 50% damage," called Seaslug's meda-watch.

"Darn it…Shinsaber hurry up and destroy what ever just attacked you!" he shouted, so Shinsaber did what he was told but failed. When that silly medabot rushed towards it, he just got kicked right in the face and his medal was ejected.

"Boss what do we do now?" asked Gillgirl.

"Curses… WE RETREAT OF COURSE OUR MEDABOTS ARE ALL BUSTED!" shouted Seaslug as the Rubber Robo Gangs ran off. Everything became quiet around Erika and Brass as they just jut in the dark, speechless.

"What was that?" Brass finally broke the silence.

"More like who was that?" Erika also questioned, holding the camera.

"I'M BATMAN!" All of a sudden the bat looking medabot shouted like he lost his breath, drops upside down, hanging, in front of Erika as the two girls screamed with fear. Then he snatches Erika's camera from her hand and disappeared up to the air.

"HEY GIVE ME THAT BACK!" shouted Erika fiercely, so her demand were granted as her camera fell on her head. "That wasn't nice!" she held the camera.

"Ms. Erika, the films are gone!" said Brass, as Erika looked at the back and noticed that the films are gone.

"HE STOLE MY SCOOP!" angrily shouted Erika.

The next day, Erika told the whole story about last night to Ikki and Metabee. But Ikki doesn't believe her, of course

"So what you are saying is that you were saved by Batman who sounded like he was out of breathe by the Rubber Robo Gangs? I thought you had enough bogus with the alien idea."

"Ikki I did get saved by a medabot called Batman, and he kinda sounded like Christian Bale who was out of breathe."

"What did he do to the Rubber Robo Gang's medabots Erika?" the gold bot asks. Ikki looked at him.

"Metabee are you taking the Batman story?"

"Well considering us medabots have better optics and if Brass saw this Batman schlock then yah I'll buy it," responded Metabee.

"I don't know Metabee, it was too dark to even know what that medabot did," replied Erika.

"He sounds like coward," said Metabee crossing his arms. "Fighting in the dark where no one else is able to see."

"But then again he did save Brass's life from the Rubber Robo Gangs," defended Erika.

"What?" Metabee dropped his arms. "Why were those creeps after Brass?" His eyes became wide open.

"Well they were trying to capture her as bate to obtain your rare medal," answered Erika, a little surprised to hear Metabee a little concern. "Those jerks, they would do that just to get Metabee's medal," said Metabee, Erika was a little curious because after Metabee said that he froze and blushed a little.

"Well anyways this Batman medabot was a big help when he came to the rescue, and stole my scoop, so I'm gonna find him," announced Erika, sparkling her eyes. Ikki then felt his spine tingling.

"Um Erika, does that mean Metabee and I are…"

"You guy's are gonna help me right?" Erika smiles. Oh great, thought Ikki. "Especially you too Metabee." Erika then looked at Metabee with a frightened face. Oh god what is she going to do t me, thought Metabee. But little did they know that the Screws gangs were spying on Ikki and Erika about the mysterious Batman medabot.

"So boss what are we gonna do?" asked Spike to his boss Samantha.

""Why of course stupid, we're gonna find that Batman wannabe and take him out," answered Samantha smiling.

"But boss what are we going to do after beating it?" Sloan asked.

"Are you an idiot, we're gonna take it's meda-parts to ourselves if this Guano man is so strong!" exclaimed Samantha. So that night the Screws Gang brought their medabots Peppercat, Keithturtle, and Cyandog to the park. The park was dark as last night when Erika and her medabot were there.

"All right now lets get this Batman wannabe come to us," said Samantha looking at Peppercat. "You ready?

"Anytime Samantha," replied her royal medabot.

"Cyandog how's your new arm?" Spike asked his Cyandog, equipped with heavy missile arm (which basically a large stick of missile attached to his forearm).

"A little heavy but its ok boss," he replied.

"So boss what are we going to do?" asked Sloan. Samantha threw a spray can to Sloan. "Boss are we gonna…"

"What do you think!" yelled Samantha. "We're gonna lure this Batman guy by doing something bad, so get started!"

"Wait, but what if someone else comes boss, we'll be in big trouble," questioned Spike. But Samantha didn't seem to care and started spraying on the slides. So Sloan and Spike joined as they sprayed the benches and the water faucets. Minutes have passed as they started to run out of places to spray on. The last object they haven't sprayed on was the bathroom so they got started.

"Boss you sure that medabot would come for us?" Sloan yawed.

"Just shut up and wait," said Samantha calmly, she then turned to Spike where he was standing looking the other way. "Hey Spike quite slacking off and get to work!" she yelled.

"But Boss Cyandog's been looking around at that bush for a long time ," replied Spike pointing at Cyandog, who were looking around the bushes anxiously.

"Hey Cyandog," Peppercat called out to him.

"I thought I heard something coming from this bush, but I guess I was wrong," called back Cyandog as he turned to her. But when he showed his back, Samantha and her gangs saw a bat like figure rising behind Cyandog.

"CYANDOG LOOK OUT!" called out Spike, but once Cyandog turned around, the bat medabot drops his wing and punched Cyandog right in the face, and tumble to the ground.

"So the Batman thing was true after all," Samantha smiled.

Then the dark medabot started walking towards the Screws Gang, right after he pulled off the missile from Cyandog's arm. As he walked towards them, Cyandog gains conscious, and pounces to Batman. But Batman back fisted him when he was close to getting on him. Batman then turns to him and with one hand he threw Cyandog who Wilhelm screamed. He also pulled out a wire tape from his belt, took two long straps of it, and wrapped half of it to the missile.

"Keithturtle go and attack him!" commanded Sloan, as Keithturtle rushes to Batman and punches him in the torso. But he didn't budge, nor make a painful noise. He looked at Keithturtle with no emotions.

"Go on hit me," dared Keithturtle. Batman hooks him by the cheeks, but Keithturtle just laughed. Batman then looked down on him. Keithturtle looked down, and saw the missile that Batman had taped to his stomach, ready to explode. Keithturtle looked back at Batman, whose eye's just smile. Batman back fisted Keithturtle away from his path, and started walking towards the Screws Gang who saw Keithturtle blown away.

"Some days you just can't get rid of a bomb," he quoted which sounded exactly like Adam West.

"Alright Peppercat, get ready!" Samantha pulled out her meda-watch. Peppercat jumped in front of Batman.

"Get ready punk!" Peppercat sparks up her hands. Batman then stops in front of Peppercat.

"Why are all the gorgeous ones homicidal maniacs," said Batman, who sounded exactly like George Clooney. Then he pulled out a grapnel gun from his belt, shot passed Peppercat and hits the bathroom wall.

"Missed me!" Peppercat mocked as she ran toward Batman. But Batman pulled the grappling hook back and smashes Peppercat's head with a large piece of the wall, which was still attached to the grappling hook. Batman then walked around Peppercat and saw the Screws Gangs attached to each other, fearfully.

"Boss, I'm scared!" cried Spike.

"Boss what do we do?" Sloan sniveled. But Samantha was frozen in fear as Batman approached to them.

"Oh god, please don't hurt us please!" begged Samantha.

"SWEAR TO ME!" he yelled, like he lost his breathe. Then he swung his bat lasso around there legs and hangs them on a tree. They gangs went out conscious as Batman leaves them behind.

Next morning the Screws Gangs were found unconscious, and arrested for public vandalism. They're sentenced to serve community service. That was also a big scoop for Erika as she posted as her school newspaper. It also mentions about Batman.

"So you found another scoop huh Erika," said Ikki reading her news with Metabee.

"Brass was able to talk to Peppercat about the whole situations," said Erika handing out her papers to people.

"Peppercat also mentions about the Batman medabot that he had gadgets around his belt, and she knocked out when Batman used of them," explained Brass who was also handing out papers.

"So did you get an idea of how to get the Batman?" asked Ikki tiredly.

"Yes I did!" Erika said enthusiastically. "And I need Metabee for it and I'm gonna borrow you Takoashi meda-part." Erika then notices Metabee was slowly walking away from the group. "Oh Metabee!" she called to him as Metabee felt a chill. He turned around to see her smiling deviously.

"Oh no sister I ain't part of this!" Metabee yelled and quickly ran off.

"Don't let him escape Brass!" exclaimed Erika as she and Brass chases after the poor thing. Leaving Ikki behind, he looked at the paper once more. Oh brother, first the alien idea, now this, he thought.

A little while later, Metabee was still running away from Erika not knowing what she is going to do to him. He sneaked around the corner, hid behind trashcans, and scanned the perimeter. No sign of Erika, he felt relaxed.

"I'm only a block away from home," he started to run. "All I have to do is turned this corner and…" Just when he turned to a corner, he made a small collision with someone.

"Ouch… Watch where you go' in!" Metabee yelled.

"I'm very sorry," said a familiar voice. When Metabee brought his head back up to see that he bumped into. His green eyes popped up wide when his eyes met pink eyes as he crashed into Brass. They both became silent for a moment and blushed as they been together alone before. So to break the silent Metabee stuttered.

"N-N-No needs to say sorry, I-I-I should have been more careful. And-and-and I'm sorry that I yelled at you."

"No, no, it's okay. I was in rush so I should have been more careful Metabee," she also stuttered. Just when Metabee quickly got up to pick Brass off the ground Erika, carrying a rope, popped out of a corner behind Brass.

"There you are Metabee! Brass, get a hold of him!" she called, as the two medabots quickly turned to her.

"Oh CRAP!" Metabee then started running away from Erika.

"Metabee," called Brass.

"Sorry I crashed into you!" he called back to Brass.

"Brass what are you doing!" said Erika tying a rope into a lasso.

"Ms. Erika, what are you intending to do?" Brass asked looking at Erika swinging the lasso.

"You'll see," Erika then threw the lasso towards Metabee, and successfully caught Metabee. She pulled the rope and manages to drag Metabee towards her.

"Since when did you learn to do that!?" asked Metabee as he tries to escape.

"That's none of your business. But your business is volunteering to our plan," Erika replied with a smile. Metabee made gulping noise.

"Someone help me!" he called.

Couple minutes later, Metabee was tide up in the exact same fitness bar with the same leg meda-part as when Erika was trying to catch an alien. This time he was wearing a sign that says, "Help me I'm caught by the Joker".

"So you're using the same trap as when you were trying catch the Aliens Erika?" Ikki asked standing next to Brass and Erika.

"Yeah it worked last time right?" replied Erika preparing her camera.

"That was an crazy old man you caught!" argued Ikki.

"I still caught something!" Erika argued back.

"Um, Ms. Erika," Brass called breaking up the argument. "Um, I don't think the Batman probably appears only at night time because from what I had heard he always strike at night only." Erika looked at her.

"Oh wait good point Brass, he looked and acted more serious then Adam West," Erika replied.

"Why do you guys know so much about Batman?" Ikki asked lifting his eyebrows.

"We're reporters remember," replied Erika.

"SO DOES THAT ME I CAN BE FREE?" Metabee called out. Erika turned toward him.

"No you're staying there until Batman shows up," called back Erika.

"WHAT!?" Metabee's eyes opened extremely wide. " WE'RE GONNA GO THROUGHT THE ALIEN CRAP AGAIN!"

"Yup," she replied, she turned to Ikki. "Can he stay there for the night?"

"He didn't listen to his medafighter's order yesterday so… yeah sure," replied Ikki who just smirked.

"I'LL KILL YOU IKKI! I'LL REMEMBER THIS ONCE I'M FREED!YOU TOO ERIKA! YOU WILL ALL DIE!" furiously yelled Metabee, while everyone left him.

When the night came, Metabee who seemed to fell asleep. But he woke up when the supposedly fixed lamps. He then notices that a bird pooped on his shoulder and his cheeks. "Erika's gonna die once I get out of here," he muttered. Then he heard footsteps coming closer to him.

"Metabee," Metabee turned to where the voice came from and spots Brass coming in to the light.

"Brass?" Metabee blushed a little again. "W-W-What are you doing here?"

"Well I-I was a… I guess… um Ms. Erika wanted me to go check on you," Brass stuttered, and also blushed a little. "She, she told me to make sure you were still here and…and…I guess I also became um…um…" Brass's face became a little red as she became interested to her feet. "I… I became a little worried about you I guess." After that the two became silent.

"Cool," Metabee quoted breaking the awkward silence. They look at each other and they also awkwardly laughed together.

"Metabee there's bird poop all over your shoulder and your left cheek," Brass said as she pulls out a handkerchief from her hatch on her back. She went to fountain, and soaked her handkerchief, and whipped off the bird crap off of Metabee. "I'm sorry this had to happen to you Metabee," whipping off bird turd from Metabee's cheek.

"Nah, you don't have say sorry," said Metabee who blushed even more. "It' Erika who has to apologize."

"I guess so," Brass giggled a little. But then they heard familiar laugh. They were able easily spot who it was since there were lights now. Metabee's eyes became furious when his eyes met with the Rubber Robo Gangs, and they have four new medabots.

"Looks like we're gonna have two birds and one stones," laughed Seaslug. Metabee then looks back to Brass.

"Brass, untie me QUCIKLY!" Brass then rushed to Metabee's hand, but before she can untie Metabee, she was shot by both of her legs and hands. "BRASS!"

"I'm ok Metabee…" she responded trying to get up.

"Nice shot Deadshot," Seaslug smiled at his medabot.

"No prob Boss," he replied putting his wrist-mounted-gun down.

"Oh yeah let me introduce my new comrades," grinned Seaslug. "Deadshot here demonstrated you that he is pro at quick shots." Deadshot reloaded his wrist gun.

"This is Black Spider, he can spray webs like Shoot Spider, and he is an equipted with guns like Deadshot but rather use hand to hand combat," Gilgirl explained while Black Spider cracked his knuckles.

"Also this is Sportsmaster, an athlete in many ways," smiled Squidguts as the two made a guts pose.

"And finally this is Firefly, expert in pyrotechnics and explosives, also equipted with a jetpack," finalized Shrimplips, and Firefly showed off his flamethrower.

"Well eat this, MISSILE LAUNCH!" Metabee blew out his missiles from his horn.

"BATTER UP!" shouted Sportsmaster as he took out a baseball bat from his back and home runs the one missile, while Black Spider sprayed webs at the other and stuck to the ground. Metabee and Brass was shocked when both missiles didn't hit any of those guys, and there abilities.

"Hey boss to lure this Batman guy, can we beat down damsel that's been trying to get up?" asked Firefly.

"Yeah why not, every superhero stories have a damsel in distress before the hero comes," laughed Seaslug.

"You wouldn't dare!" exclaimed Metabee furiously as Firefly and Deadshot drags Brass by her legs.

"Metabee!" Brass called helplessly.

"BRASS!" Metabee tugged the ropes that were still strapped to both of his arms.

"Let's play a little sports game called GIRL GOLF!" shouted Sportsmaster holding a golf club. Deadshot and Firefly pinned down Brass to the ground while Brass struggles to be free.

"IF YOU LAY A FIGURE ON HER I'LL…" Metabee threaten but cut off by Seaslug who was carrying a jackhammer.

"Now as for you, we'll take your rare medal before you unleash you Medaforse," He laughed as he raises his hammer. But suddenly a bat shaped boomerang slices Seaslug's hammer, and Sportsmaster's golf club. Seaslug saw the batarang stuck to a bench. "HE'S HERE BOYS! BE CAREFUL!" Then Metabee spotted a bat shaped figure gliding into Sportsmaster, Deadshot, and Black Spider, knocking them all off of Brass.

"It's him Seaslug! The Batman!" Gilgirl pointed at the bat medabot as he threw batarangs to the Metabee, cutting off the ropes. Metabee was speechless to see the actual Batman. Then he picked up Brass by her back and carried her to Metabee. He stopped in front of him and spoke to him in George Clooney's voice.

"This is why Superman works alone." Metabee was speechless either because Batman just quoted Superman or Batman just saved Brass's life. Then he finally spoke,

"Did you just quote Superman?"

"GET HIM YOU IDIOTS!" Seaslug yelled to his medabots.

"Here take her," Batman tossed Brass to Metabee with Michael Keaton's voice. Batman then walks toward the four medabots who were ready Robattle. Batman then takes out a remote control batarang, like the one in Batman Returns. He pressed the only button on the batarang and threw it pass Sportsmaster.

"Hah! Miss…"Sportsmaster was cut off when the batarang hits Sportsmaster by the head, then Black Spider, then Firefly, but Deadshot caught it, nearly hitting his face.

"Hah!" he shouted, but what he didn't see coming was Batman's fist. Then Black Spider shot out his webs to Batman. Batman dodges them socks him in the jaw. Firefly was about to blast his flames to Batman but he threw Black Spider point blank to him. Metabee and Brass was amazed about Batman's agility and strength as he was eating the crud out of the four medabots. Even the Rubber Robo Gangs underestimated his powers.

"Seaslug what do we do! Batman is pwning our medabots!" exclaimed Squidguts.

"I'M THINKING YOU IDIOT! SO BE QUIET!" yelled Seaslug, as he gets very agitated. But before he can come up with one Batman threw his Bat Lasso around the Rubber Robo Gangs. Then Batman came over to Seaslug and the others. The gang became frightened when they spotted their medabots all knocked out, and also tied up.

"Seaslug he's coming closer!" Gilgirl cried.

"There's only one thing to do!" Seaslug sweated. "LET'S RUN FOR IT!" he screamed, and the Rubber Robo Gangs rushed out o the park. "I'LL GET YOU NEXT TIME!" Batman, Metabee, and Brass watched as they ran in shame. Batman then turned to Metabee and Brass.

"You guys all right?" he said with Michael Keaton's voice.

"Yes we're both fine," Brass responded.

"You quoted Superman?" Metabee couldn't get over with what Batman had said before.

"It's not ideal," said Batman. "I try not to use George Clooney so often."

"How did you pull off most of those stunts?" Metabee then opened his eyes wide open with admiration.

"Cause I'm Batman, that's why," he replied. "I must be going."

"Wait can I have an interview with you?" Brass asked holding pen and a notebook from out of nowhere.

"I'm afraid not," responded Batman pulling out a car key from his belt. He pressed a controller from the key, and in a flash the bat mobile pulled in behind Batman. Metabee and Brass was amazed at the bat mobile.

"It looks exactly like the Tim Burton's bat mobile," said Brass.

"It's the car right? Chicks dig the car," Batman looked at them with Val Kilmer's voice. They rolled their eyes, then they all heard Ikki and Erika calling them from a block away. Metabee then looked at Brass.

"Wanna go to the Hop Market?" he asked.

"Sure," she replied. Metabee looked at Batman.

"What about you Batman?"

"I'll take drive through," he responded, still with Val Kilmer's voice, he hopped in the bat mobile and drove off leaving Metabee and Brass amazed.


End file.
